Vincent Von Kingsley III
Who is Vincent? Vincent is a human… I mean definitely an elf magician. He lacks any magical capabilities so he makes technology that makes it appear as if he is casting magic. His lack of magic is also slowly causing his own death as he is experiencing mana burning. He is played by InvaderCristi aka Miss Universe. Vincent experienced a change that changed him into an Eladrin and now goes by the name Leif. Lore Vincent was born to a family filled with magical prestige. His father was a headmaster to a prestigious magical college, and his grandfather was an archmage. This easily lead to high expectations to the young Vincent, and also much excitement on his part as he looked up to and admired mages especially the adventuring type. On his 8th birthday Vincent was ready to cast his first cantrip, one of his own choice, Prestidigitation. His family was all lined up, ready to watch and once he cast the spell... he felt cold. The young Vincent collapsed and awoke in a hospital bed with tubes in his body and a mask on his face. The doctors around him explained that they found out that for some reason they could not fathom his mana reserves were unspeakably tiny. So tiny in fact, that it was a miracle he was even alive at all. When he cast the cantrip, a spell that normally requires no effort and hardly any expenditure of mana, his life force was snuffed out like a candle being blown out. They did not explain how he survived, they only told him that should he cast any spell ever again he truly would die. The scars and markings on his hands and body were enough to prove that. The only thing he could figure out is the fact that there was now a new marking on his forehead and that it had something to do with the procedure they refused to inform him of. In another mysterious note his mother was also nowhere to be seen. This wasn't explained to him either. Of course, a child's mind ran rampant, and he blamed himself for her leave. Dread set in as he realized his dreams were impossible. He could never be a mage, not in the real sense anyway. Eventually he left recovery, and it wasn't until several months after that he had an epiphany. A wise man once said that technology and magic were indistinguishable from each other so then he could maybe still be a mage. Even if he could at least fake casting magic then maybe that'd be enough. He threw himself into the task learning everything that he could about engineering alongside magic, and put it to work making technology look like magic. He managed to make some breakthroughs such as Heat detecting earpieces disguised to look like elf ears(This was the only way to hide the suspicious-looking earpiece he has inside it), a cloaking device on his cravat button, and some anti-fall glider boots made to appear as though he is casting feather fall. This at the very least was enough to make him pass for a mage. After dedicating so much of his life to this he eventually got to the stage where he was comfortable enough to go out into the world and get away from his father's silent, chiding disappointment accompanied by his cold ruthless eyes. And with this he left his home in search of his new path. History/Biography The Purple Lotus Vincent made his first appearance at The Purple Lotus on September 1st, 2018. The young magician spent his time at the bar meeting patrons and showing off some of his “magical” skills through his invisibility and coin tricks. He had also made it clear that he had come to the area with the intent to join Aegis. Most were very easily fooled into believing he was an elf as well as treating him as royalty due to his name sake. A few who were skilled in magic however were able to see through this mainly Crailek who experimented with magic frequently. As he spent more time at the bar he made a few friends mainly Konton, Noru, Crailek, Crystal Lyndon, C.H.E.E.S.E. and Blinx. Vincent soon started to associate with these friends outside of The Purple Lotus and go on some adventures. One involving them curing a corrupted tree and another involving changelings taking the form of Vincent. Trip to Save Noru On September 16th hanging out one day at a castle Vincent, Noru, Konton, Lady Crystal, C.H.E.E.S.E, Crailek, and an angel are suddenly approached by a demoness who was followed by a few undead warriors. They are informed by the demon that she is there to talk to Vincent however he is invisible avoiding the sight of the intruders. The demoness and her warriors attack the group but Vincent uses a jug of holy water to gain the upper hand in the fight defeating the undead soldiers. With the undead defeated the demoness fled warning she would return. While Vincent and the others were busy however they found that their friend Noru was being abducted by a hoard of demons. Noru eventually returns to the group having signed a contract with Daiyo (Konton's father) that forced her into Daiyo’s family and with the quest of taking the key Konton wears around his neck and returning it to Daiyo the price for breaking the contract was her soul would belong to Daiyo. With Konton refusing to give up the key Vincent and his group of friends go on a quest to save Noru’s soul by heading to hell to meet Daiyo himself. Over the week or so that it took the group met many new faces; Pandora the necromancer, Aladrin who is Daiyo’s father and Konton’s grandfather who is a shadow, Squiggles a slime who has become Vincent’s familiar, and Mono-Chrome a mana spirit who is also Vincent’s familiar. The parties dynamic changes over the course of their adventure with Vincent cementing his friendship with Noru and becoming romantically closer to Konton. Eventually Vincent reveals to his friends that he is in fact not an elf and has no magical potential whatsoever. As the group gets closer to their goal experimenting with the key the group finds that the key unlocks Daiyo’s soul and now gives the party some leverage to bargain with Daiyo. They finally make their way to the destination and the team enters hell with Lady Crystal holding the soul of Daiyo for protection. Once within the Kennels Vincent and the group wait outside of Daiyo’s mansion discussing their plan of action. Konton stays behind not ready to go back to his home. The rest of the group head inside and sit at a table to discuss the terms of a new contract. Daiyo threatens them saying what’s to stop him from murdering them all but Lady Crystal squeezes his soul showing they would not be bullied into backing down. Vincent forms a new contract with Daiyo that would save Noru’s soul as well as protect the group. The main points being listed below. # Daiyo’s contract with Noru must be rendered null and void. # Daiyo and his family and associates may not harm Vincent and his party of friends. # Daiyo and his family and associates may not harm Vincent and his parties friends or family members. # Konton gets to decide what becomes of his siblings. # Daiyo will receive possession of his own soul. # If any portion of the contract is not upheld Daiyo’s soul will be destroyed. Before finishing Daiyo offers to trade the cane that holds Aladrin’s soul within it to Vincent for something of value. Vincent however refuses suspecting Daiyo of plotting something. With the contract written out and signed by Vincent the group heads through a portal to the surface world but before they leave Daiyo says to take care of his boy which Vincent responds that he will. The group then make their way home with Vincent informing Konton about the deal and discussing how the only sibling he wanted to release would be his sister Sethia. A New Apartment On October 3rd Vincent, his two familiars, and Konton move into a new apartment that is much larger in scale and would allow their other friends to have some room to sleep if they needed. The new place includes a virtual reality room, an experimental lab area, kitchen and much more. Konton’s sister, Sethia soon arrived after being freed from the Kennels moving in with her brother. Noru, Crailek, Lady Crystal, and Blinx also move in but Crailek is soon kicked out due to fighting within the group. Blinx is also kicked out at one point but soon returns. Aegis On October 10th Vincent attends the interviews for Aegis. Outside of the interview room he has conversations with some of the other applicants as well as his friends who are also ready for interviewing. During his interview Vincent shows off his technological prowess to Satchi and Hybris. He also confesses that he only has about 20 more years to live as he is experiencing mana burning which negates him from casting magic and has severely damaged his ethereal body. The interview finishes and Vincent leaves the Stranger’s Cathedral once his friends had finished their interviews as well. On October 17th Vincent is visited by Oblivious who wishes to discuss his condition in regards to his Aegis recruitment. Vincent convinces the A.I. that even if he were to die prematurely he would work his hardest to help people and be an upstanding Aegis member. With this discussion Hybris sees Vincent as a good investment and offers him a spot in Aegis On November 7th Vincent attends the Aegis induction ceremony being officially accepted into the Aegis core. After the ceremony he is sent with the first group to attempt Beedle Vaughx's mission. During the encounter with the ZOO he goes invisible to stab the chained demon but gets caught in his chains as a result. Finally when tasked on landing a hit on Beedle himself he tries to sneak up on him while invisible but trips over a rock. He still crawls to attempt his attack unsuccessfully. The rest of the group makes their attempts and they all fail. Once over with the team arrive back at the Cathedral with only one major injury. Relationship with Konton On October 22nd on an outing with Konton, Vincent and the demon share a kiss together and become a couple. Soon after becoming a couple Vincent states that he has to return home to see his father and tell him the news of becoming an Aegis member. He offers for Konton to come with him but the demon refuses not wanting to make Vincent’s relationship with his father worse. Meeting Evee On November 5th Noru visits the apartment and brings her new friend Evee. Later in the night Evee corners Vincent in the holo-room and questions him about Noru's past romantic feelings for him. She then points a gun at his head threatening to kill him if he doesn't stay away from Noru. Vincent doesn't lose his cool and tells Evee that he has camera's hidden around the room. He is able to leave and shows Noru the video forcing Evee to leave ashamed. Squiggles also sees this video and follows Evee back to her campsite to attack Evee. Realizing where Squiggles has gone the group arrives at the campsite to see a fully grown enraged Squiggles attacking Evee. Dolly, Evee's familiar defends her master by pouring salt on Squiggles. Vincent goes to save his familiar by standing in front of the barrel of salt only to be stabbed by Dolly. Squiggles and Noru are able to stop Vincent from bleeding and then Squiggles continues her attack. Aladrin goes to heal the wound leaving Vincent with a scar. Blinx and Zankio then arrive both offering a way to stop the pain. Vincent chooses Blinx as Dr.Zankio's option would cause himself to feel the pain instead. Soon after the fighting has ended with Evee being turned to mist after sustaining too much damage. Shock After a time of little to no communication with his friends Vincent starts to feel a bit detached and saddened feeling as if everyone has abandoned him. He tries to ignore this by going about his days as normal but this turns out badly every time he leaves his apartment with him either getting injured such as getting pierced by a pin on Andraste's crown or a traumatizing event happening like Satchi's near death. With out any of his friends around to help Vincent feels depressed though this soon turns into a welling of emotions after a conversation with Noru where she reveals that Konton had told her a secret that Vincent had intended for Konton to never say. He makes up with Noru and Konton despite their mistrust of him though he still carries a feeling of betrayal from them both. The Ritual On December 7th 2018 Vincent is asked by Aladrin and Pandora to help them with a ritual. Aladrin doesn't disclose the details of this ritual to Vincent but he sees a woman in the center of it and agrees to help as long as she isnt harmed. Vincent gives Aladrin his own blood for the ritual but to no ones surprise the demon didn't tell the whole truth that the woman who offered herself for the ritual would die in the process. With the rituals completion Aladrin has gained a new body to which he states his only intentions now are to retake his home from Daiyo and live with Pandora until his eventual end. Vincent asks Aladrin to not tell anyone of his involvement in the ritual feeling that others would view this action as untrustworthy. Broken Contract On December 9th 2018 Vincent and Konton have a discussion about their relationship, with Konton expressing how hes unable to handle caring for someone else when he cant care for himself causing their relationships end. That night Vincent visits The Purple Lotus and is approached by Daiyo about releasing him from the contract in order to allow him to defend himself against Aladrin. Vincent agrees, feeling guilty since he was the one who freed Aladrin, under the stipulations that he may cause fear but not death, permanent damage, and may only harm someone if there is a healer in the room. Vincent voids the contract and the two strike an agreement only by each others word. Forest Chosen After forging a relationship with Blinx over months becoming close friends and squad mates Blinx offers Vincent a solution to his ailment. Vincent originally was skeptical about accepting any help for his low mana pool that was likely to kill him but after coming to trust the fox spirit, and finding that other solutions could come at the cost of his very self or are unobtainable it seemed to be the best possible solution and he accepted. On February 18th, 2019 Vincent visits Blinx's Forest ready to attempt the ritual. Blinx takes Vincent to a grave where he lays upon the tomb of Grasidi, Blinx's previous master and friend. During the ritual Andraste and TreeBark supervise watching as Blinx binds Vincents spirit to the forest. The process is painful but luckily Vincent was put unconscious during the ritual suppressing the pain. The ritual ends with Vincent and Blinx being passed out leaving TreeBark to look over the two of them until they awake. Vincent awakens two months later now changed into an Eladrin. Eladrin are first generation high elves closely tied to nature. With his new found form he chooses the name Leif and begins his quest to stop what he sees as needless violence. Personality Vincent believes that no one is beyond redemption, and that all deaths are unnecessary. He is willing to invest a lot of time in others even if it is not reciprocated. He’s shown to have plenty of self doubt and loathing having to lie to others about his abilities and feeling guilty for his family's relationship falling apart. He has a heart of gold wishing to help others as much as possible. Family Vincent has a father who he has a distant relationship with after the events of his 8th Birthday. He had a mother who has gone missing after that same 8th birthday. Abilities and Equipment * High Intelligence - Vincent has a high intellect with knowledge of both magic and technology. He is shown to out think a demon in making a contract as well as being able to make a plasma cutter within a few minutes. * Cloaking Device - He wears a cloaking device on his cravat button that allows him to turn invisible and passes it off as magical invisibility. * Elf Ears/Radar - He wears heat detecting radars on his ears disguised as elf ears. They allow him to detect people within an area and immediately receive a signal about them. * Feather Fall Boots - He wears a pair of anti gravity boots that make it appear as if he is using feather fall. * Daggers - He wields twin daggers and is shown to use them decently. * Glove of Prestidigitation - He's been given a glove enchanted with prestidigitation by Crailek that shoots confetti. Trivia * Vincent is DEFINITELY an elf. * Vincent is quite possibly one of the first RP characters in VRChat to be in a male x male relationship. * Vincent is very rich able to afford two apartments as well as multiple technological devices to tinker with. * Vincent was paid half a million dollars by Arcadum in exchange for energy from his VR room. * Miss Universe stated the character was originally meant to be flustered in relationships but instead was flirted with constantly. * Vincent has two familiars Mono-Chrome and Squiggles even though they can not be officially bound to him due to his lack of magical energy. * On one instance Vincent found that he was being impersonated by a pair of changelings who were in search of a ruler for their kingdom. However this ended with both changelings killing each other in front of Vincent’s eyes a sight that would scar any man. * He once touched a colony of termites in exchange for enjoying tree stride for an hour.... unfortunately the druid told him it actually lasted 8 and he ran into a tree and got a concussion. He ended up being OK because Mara was on the scene to aid him. Links * Twitch: https://twitch.tv/miss_universe * Twitter: https://twitter.com/invadercristi Gallery File:VRChat_1920x1080_2018-09-10_03-53-51.311.png File:Vincent III.png File:Aladrin and Vincent.png|Vincent and Shadow Vincent aka Aladrin File:Vincent Full Body.png Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Miss Universe's Characters